Please Remember Me
by NogeiloGirl
Summary: When Amy gets injured in an accident, she loses her memory. Matt and Jeff do their best to help her, but will it be enough or will Amy lose all that she holds dear?
1. Remember Folks, It's All Part of the Sho...

Disclaimer: All of the people in this story are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWF, they are not mine.  
  
The song, "Please Remember Me," is by Tim McGraw and is not mine.  
  
The song, "Everywhere," is by Fleetwood Mac and is not mine.   
  
My twist on some fairly recent events that happened on Raw and Smackdown.  
  
  
Please Remember Me  
  
Chapter 1: Remember Folks, It's All Part of the Show - right?  
  
As the Hardys, along with Amy, got off their motorcycles, the security guard stepped in front of them, leading the way. Ditching the limo, Matt and Jeff had decided to drive their own vehicles to the auditorium, since it wasn't too far from home. A throng of people awaited them. Amy brought up the front, just behind the bodyguard. Jeff brought up the rear, while Matt stayed protectively behind Amy. Several of the girls in the group squealed, holding out their notepads to Matt and Jeff.   
Matt took off his sunglasses, "Girls, we promise to autograph your notebooks once our House show is over okay," he drawled, easing Amy along. Sighing, the girls nodded, clutching their notebooks to their chests. Once they got inside, Jeff turned to Matt.   
"Did you see that girl Matt? She was totally checking you out," Jeff said grinning slyly. Amy frowned at Jeff and crossed her arms.   
"They're all pretty girls but I'm just not interested right now - because I'm in love with Amy." Startled, Amy jerked open her eyes as she felt Matt's hand rest upon her shoulder. "You okay hon?" he asked in concern.   
"Yeah, I'm fine." Amy let out a quiet sigh. Too bad the last part of his sentence was only a daydream.   
  
  
"Can you hear me, calling out your name?   
You know that I've fallen and I don't know what to say.   
Speak a little louder, or even shout.  
You know I'm proud and I can't get the words out."  
  
  
Later that night:  
Amy fought Trish in a match and won. Tiredly, she slid out of the ring. Still in the ring, Trish stumbled, but using the ropes for support, she pulled herself up. Both Amy and Trish heard women's voices mingled with the Hardy's. The girls looked up at the Titantron. Trish's eyes hardened as she saw Tori walk up to Jeff and kiss him on the lips. Trish scowled. She had a growing attraction to Jeff and she was not going to let a two-bit tramp stand in her way. Amy watched, with bated breath, as Stacy kissed Matt on the lips - and he kissed her back! The audience gasped. Amy looked at the giant screen in shock and disbelief. *I should have told him,* Amy chastised herself, choking back a sob. Amy raced up the exit ramp. *It was all just supposed to be a stupid story line, but he kissed her back!* Her mind numb, she shoved open the exit door and out into the cool, night evening - only to be met by several adoring fans. Dazedly, she signed the girl's notebooks.   
As she dashed across the parking lot, one of the girls whispered, "She looks very different from earlier - heartbroken." As Amy approached Matt's motorcycle, her conscience pricked her. Amy's mind raced with indecision, *I know that I should ask Matt, but I just can't face him right now. I'd better hurry before Matt and Billy Kidman finish their match.* While the fans looked on, Amy hopped on Matt's bike and roared off. She zipped around the back roads for awhile, giving herself some time to think and let her mind wander. Amy instantly regretted her lack of focus though, as she whipped around the bend. Not realizing it, she had moved dangerously close to the center line. Looking up in horror, Amy felt like a deer caught in the headlights, as the tractor trailer barreled towards her. Sheer terror and panic claimed Amy, as she realized she had no where to go!  
  



	2. Sixpence for a Memory

Disclaimer: All of the people in this story are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWF, they are not mine.  
  
The song, "Please Remember Me," is by Tim McGraw and is not mine.  
  
My twist on some fairly recent events that happened on Raw and Smackdown.  
  
Chapter 2: Sixpence for a Memory  
  
It was only a two-lane highway but for some reason the idiot behind her was trying to pass. *I barely have enough room to possibly pull this off, but I'm not going to die because of some pschyo driver!* Amy gunned the engine and tore through the tiny opening. She felt herself flying through the air, only to be swallowed up by the darkness.   
Matt and Jeff frantically searched the building, but finding nothing, they ran to the exit door and shoved it open. Instantly, a horde of fans surrounded them. Matt and Jeff quickly signed autographs, but one astute young woman asked, "You seem distracted, are you looking for Amy?"  
"Yeah, yeah we are, have you seen her?" Matt asked hopefully. The girl nodded.  
"Yes, She took off on her motorcycle not too long ago." Matt nodded his thanks to the young girl and turned to Jeff.  
"Why would Amy do that?"   
Jeff shrugged. "Beats me," but as a shiny, red pick-up truck pulled into the parking lot, Jeff replied, "but I have the feeling we're about to find out." The driver jumped out of the pick-up and hurriedly walked over to the passenger's side. He helped a pale - looking, fiery red head out of the vehicle. Matt and Jeff rushed over, "Amy, are you okay? What happened?" Matt looked Amy over worriedly, putting his hands on her shoulders. She had a huge purple and blue knot on her forehead. Amy just stared at Matt and Jeff blankly.   
"What happened to her?" Jeff asked, worry and fear written all over his face. Matt critically studied Amy's "rescuer" for a minute: an older man dressed in blue jeans and a cowboy hat. *He looks harmless enough, but one can never tell.* Matt frowned though as Amy slowly edged her way closer to the fellow. The guy took off his cowboy hat and scratched his head, "I don't rightly know. One minute I'm driving and the next minute I see this little lady here stumbling aimlessly along the roadside. I found this nearby though," the fellow said, easily lifting Matt's motorcycle out of the back of his truck.  
"My bike!" Matt exclaimed. Rushing over, he anxiously examined it. The front metal fender was dented, along with some red paint scraped off the sides of his bike. There were also numerous scratches and dings all over the body of the bike.   
Matt looked up at Jeff, a puzzled frown on his face, "I don't get it."   
For the first time since the stranger brought her to the auditorium parking lot, she spoke, "Why did you bring me here?"   
"Because it was the nearest building in the area to bring ya too ma'am," the cowboy drawled, nervously holding his cowboy hat to his chest. "Well, I best git going" He hopped in his truck and sped off.   
"Why don't we get a doctor to look at your head Amy-girl," Jeff suggested gently.   
"How do you know my name? I certainly don't know yours!"   
  



	3. Sixpence for a Memory

Disclaimer: All of the people in this story are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWF, they are not mine.  
  
The song, "Please Remember Me," is by Tim McGraw and is not mine.  
  
My twist on some fairly recent events that happened on Raw and Smackdown.  
  
Chapter 2: Sixpence for a Memory  
  
It was only a two-lane highway but for some reason the idiot behind her was trying to pass. *I barely have enough room to possibly pull this off, but I'm not going to die because of some pschyo driver!* Amy gunned the engine and tore through the tiny opening. She felt herself flying through the air, only to be swallowed up by the darkness.   
Matt and Jeff frantically searched the building, but finding nothing, they ran to the exit door and shoved it open. Instantly, a horde of fans surrounded them. Matt and Jeff quickly signed autographs, but one astute young woman asked, "You seem distracted, are you looking for Amy?"  
"Yeah, yeah we are, have you seen her?" Matt asked hopefully. The girl nodded.  
"Yes, She took off on her motorcycle not too long ago." Matt nodded his thanks to the young girl and turned to Jeff.  
"Why would Amy do that?"   
Jeff shrugged. "Beats me," but as a shiny, red pick-up truck pulled into the parking lot, Jeff replied, "but I have the feeling we're about to find out." The driver jumped out of the pick-up and hurriedly walked over to the passenger's side. He helped a pale - looking, fiery red head out of the vehicle. Matt and Jeff rushed over, "Amy, are you okay? What happened?" Matt looked Amy over worriedly, putting his hands on her shoulders. She had a huge purple and blue knot on her forehead. Amy just stared at Matt and Jeff blankly.   
"What happened to her?" Jeff asked, worry and fear written all over his face. Matt critically studied Amy's "rescuer" for a minute: an older man dressed in blue jeans and a cowboy hat. *He looks harmless enough, but one can never tell.* Matt frowned though as Amy slowly edged her way closer to the fellow. The guy took off his cowboy hat and scratched his head, "I don't rightly know. One minute I'm driving and the next minute I see this little lady here stumbling aimlessly along the roadside. I found this nearby though," the fellow said, easily lifting Matt's motorcycle out of the back of his truck.  
"My bike!" Matt exclaimed. Rushing over, he anxiously examined it. The front metal fender was dented, along with some red paint scraped off the sides of his bike. There were also numerous scratches and dings all over the body of the bike.   
Matt looked up at Jeff, a puzzled frown on his face, "I don't get it."   
For the first time since the stranger brought her to the auditorium parking lot, she spoke, "Why did you bring me here?"   
"Because it was the nearest building in the area to bring ya too ma'am," the cowboy drawled, nervously holding his cowboy hat to his chest. "Well, I best git going" He hopped in his truck and sped off.   
"Why don't we get a doctor to look at your head Amy-girl," Jeff suggested gently.   
"How do you know my name? I certainly don't know yours!"   
  



	4. Nothing but Time

Disclaimer: All of the people in this story are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWF, they are not mine.  
  
My twist on some fairly recent events that happened on Raw and Smackdown.  
  
Chapter 3: Nothing but Time  
  
A look of shock exchanged between the brothers.   
"Listen, we're not going to hurt you," Matt said patiently. Her eyes darted back and forth nervously between Matt and Jeff, as they slowly came towards her. Amy felt as if she were the prey and they were sweeping in for the kill. Fear and panic coursing through her veins, she turned to run, but Matt grabbed her around the waist and started pulling her towards the exit door. She pulled her feet back and started kicking Matt in the shins.   
"Oww! Oww! Jeff grab her legs!" Matt exclaimed. Quick as a flash, Jeff grasped her firmly around the legs. It was not easy dragging the struggling, kicking young woman, but within a few minutes they had Amy through the exit door and down to the locker room.  
A short time later Amy winced as the doctor probed the front and back of her head.   
"You have some nasty bumps there young lady," the doctor said sternly. He held up two fingers in front of her face, "How many fingers am I holding up?" Amy squinted, "Three," Amy declared. Her vision blurred, causing her to squint yet again, "No, four."  
The doctor frowned, "Hmm, she has a concussion and other than her loss of memory, everything seems fine. Sleep would be the best thing for her right now," the doctor advised.  
Jeff helped Amy off the examining table.   
"Let's get you to the hotel." Amy couldn't help but stare curiously at his hair.   
"Why do you color your hair like that? Searching for the right words, she said carefully, "It's so, so bright."  
"Take a look at your own tips?" Jeff shot back. Amy flipped her hair over her shoulder and stared at the bright red strands at the end of her hair.   
"Oh."   
Matt smiled, watching the amusing scene between Jeff and Amy that just played out before him, but after they left the room, Matt turned to the doctor, his face somber.   
"How long do you think it will be until Amy regains her memory?"  
"It could be days, weeks, I honestly don't know. It should come back in bits-n-pieces though, slowly but surely."  
Matt's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean, should? It will come back, right Doc?"  
He frowned, "There is a slight chance that her memory won't return," he warned, "but highly unlikely," he reiterated, shaking a finger at Matt.  
  
Later that night:  
When Matt flipped on the hotel room light switch, he was surprised to find Jeff still awake.   
"How's Amy?' Matt asked wearily.   
"I'm afraid she thinks I'm strange," Jeff said, frowning.   
"I wonder what would make her think that," Matt teased, grinning slyly.   
"Hey!" Jeff exclaimed and threw a pillow at him. Too tired to change, Matt just laughed and quickly climbed into bed. "I don't even think she likes her own hair. She can't understand or remember why she dyed it." Sighing, Matt reached over to turn off the light. "Amy will be alright Jeff, she just needs time."  
"I hope so, I miss the old Amy already." Jeff let out a groan and fell back on the bed. "You do realize what this means don't you? We have to train her from scratch all over again. Not that I really mind, but how are we going to find the time?"  
"We'll just have to ask Vince for some time off - and just hope he'll give it to us," Matt replied.   
  
The next morning:  
"Two weeks ought to get the job done, with you guys only working four of those nights," Vince said confidently.   
"What!" Matt exclaimed, his eyes wide, "I don't think it will be enough time for us to teach Amy everything."   
"Or enough time for Amy to learn it," Jeff replied, alarmed.  
"Why don't you just send Amy to the Ohio Valley Wrestling School?" Matt suggested.   
Vince shook his head, "Not enough time. Listen, if Amy doesn't regain her memory within the next few weeks, I'll have to let her go."  



	5. Evil Woman

Disclaimer: All of the people in this story are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWF, they are not mine.  
  
My twist on some fairly recent events that happened on Raw and Smackdown.  
  
The song, "Evil Woman," by Electric Light Orchestra, is not mine.  
  
Chapter 4: Evil Woman  
  
"You made a fool of me, but them broken dreams have got to end.  
Hey woman, you got the blues, cos' you ain't got no one else to use.  
There's an open road that leads nowhere,   
so just make some miles  
between here and there."  
  
CHORUS:  
"E-evil Woman, E-evil Woman, E-evil Woman, Evil Woman"  
  
  
"What!" Matt and Jeff exclaimed.  
"You can't do that!" Jeff argued.  
"Wrestling is her life!" Matt defended.  
"What's my life?" Amy asked innocently, standing in the doorway. Matt sighed.  
"Amy," he said, turning around, "we need"... He trailed off, his jaw dropping. *She looks so natural - and gorgeous!* Afraid of freaking her out, Matt kept his thoughts to himself.   
"Hey, um Matt, you can pick your jaw up off the floor," Jeff leaned over and whispered to him. Shaking his head, Matt tried to regain his composure. Dressed in blue jeans, a yellow T-shirt and wearing no make-up, she walked over to the group.   
"We, we uh, need to talk." Matt gently grasped her elbow and steered her out of the room, followed by Jeff. "Have any memories come back to you yet, such as your profession?" Matt asked intently, his eyes boring into hers.  
"No," she replied uncertainly. She had an uneasy feeling whatever they were about to say was going to drastically alter her future.   
"Your a professional wrestler," Matt stated, gauging her reaction.   
"No way, that can't be!" She shook her head. "I would never be in a line of work that dangerous." Matt and Jeff exchanged looks. "I mean you guys would never do anything that dangerous too, right?" Amy looked back and forth between the boys hopefully.   
"Yes, because we are wrestlers too," Matt said.   
"And we helped to train you," Jeff added.   
"Wha, what! I can't wrestle and I, I'm not so sure I want to!" Her fear and uncertainty overwhelming her, Amy ran off.   
"I don't want to lose her Jeff, "Matt said, turning to his brother, "Amy has to get her memory back."   
Jeff shook his head emphatically in agreement, "I know, I know," he said somberly.   
  
Meanwhile:  
Amy slowly turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She lifted her shirt up a little bit to reveal her tan, flat stomach. Amy flexed her arms and she could easily see the muscle there. She closed her eyes for a second. Amy could hear the roar in her head as she felt strong arms lift her up. She saw the faces of Matt and Jeff mirror the look of triumph reflected on her own face, as the boys carried her on their shoulders. Amy's eyes snapped open, realizing Matt had been telling her the truth. She rushed out of her hotel room, down the hall and ran smack into a wall? At least it felt like a wall.   
"Oh, excuse me Amy," a somewhat soft voice said, putting his hands on her upper arms. Amy looked up and up until she came to his face. He looked at her strangely, while she couldn't help but stare at him. "Uh, I'll see you around," he said, releasing her arms. He awkwardly waved goodbye to Amy. *Mental note: ask Matt or Jeff who that guy is,* she thought, still staring after him, *he's soo tall! Now, where could they be at,* she wondered. Just then some strange woman poked a finger in Amy's chest.   
"Just who do you think you are?" she accused. Amy stared at her blankly, "Uh, Amy, I think," she replied honestly.   
"Is Matt cheating with you behind my back?" the blonde demanded angrily.   
"Wha, what?" Amy asked, startled.   
"Not today I'm not," Matt said, a bored expression on his face. Matt firmly grasped the blonde's arm. "Go play with your little friend, Tori," Matt whispered irritably to her.   
"See ya around Amy," she snarled, managing to plant a quick kiss on Matt's cheek before she exited.   
Matt scowled. Turning back to Amy, he said, "Don't mind Stacy, she's just being her usual, witchy self."  
"So, I take it your not dating her?" Amy asked with a small smile.   
"Heck no! She's scarier than 'Scary Sherri,' Sherri Martel."  
"So, what kind of relationship do we have?" Amy asked, reddening slightly. "I mean with you and Jeff," she amended quickly.   
"Good Friends," Jeff replied, coming up behind Matt. "Your like the little sister I've never had, but you and Matt have a different relationship. *Or at least you will,* Jeff thought with a smile.   
"What kind of relationship?" Amy asked nervously.  
"Yes, care to elaborate Jeff?" Matt said tightly. *I'm going to kill him! He's opening Pandora's box and now is not the time to do it!* Catching Matt's murderous glare, Jeff backed off. All I'm saying is you guys have some kind of special bond, that goes deeper than our relationship," Jeff hastily explained. The idea of her and Matt having a relationship like that made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. *But I don't even know the man!* her mind argued, but her heart told her otherwise.   
Changing the subject all together, Jeff asked, "So, what brings you down here?"  
"I want you guys to teach me how to wrestle."  
"You're sure?" Matt asked slowly.   
"Yes. I recalled something that happened to us, in a match I suppose. The crowd was roaring and you guys hoisted me on your shoulders like we had won a match. Matt and Jeff smiled at each other.   
"You did," Jeff said eagerly. "You beat Stephanie for the Women's Championship belt." Amy drew a blank. "Stephanie is Vince McMahon's daughter, who is the owner of WWF," Jeff explained.   
"Oh, is that the man you were talking to this morning?"   
"Uh, yeah," Jeff replied, he and Matt exchanging a look.   
"We can practice in the ring that Jeff and I will be wrestling in tomorrow night."   
"Oh wow! I want to watch from the front row, that way I'll be able to see everything!"   
"And everyone will be able to see you too," Jeff added emphatically.   
"So."  
Matt sighed, "Amy, you're a popular wrestler, kind of like a celebrity. Once the fans see you, well, you'll be like, mobbed."  
"I wish you guys would quit treating me like fine china, I can take care of myself," she retorted indignantly. "I'll just wear a disguise or something," Amy said carelessly, with a roll of her eyes. Matt and Jeff looked at each other doubtfully. "Would you stop giving each other funny looks all the time. Geez, you guys must think I'm oblivious to your furtive looks," Amy said in irritation. Matt and Jeff smiled, "Now that's the old Amy that we know and love," Matt said, grinning.   
"You like it when I'm witchy?" she asked in disbelief.   
"No, this is you being sassy, you only get nasty once a month," Matt said with a wicked grin.   
"Hey, watch it!" Amy said, punching him in the arm.   
"Ow!" Matt said, laughing.   
"So, does this mean I get to sneak in as a fan?" she asked sweetly, a sly grin on her face.  
  
Hours later:  
Amy sat in the front row wearing a black wig, glasses, and a baseball cap sitting on her head. She smiled, not because of the match, but because of what was going on in her head.   
Amy, Matt and Jeff never really got around to training the night before, they just talked. Amy asked a lot of questions while the guys had many answers. Matt and Jeff told Amy how they first got started in the WWF, their childhood, and how they met her.   
"You never mentioned your mother," Amy said, eager to learn more.   
Matt and Jeff frowned, an uncomfortable silence filling the diner.   
"Our Mom died when we were kids," Jeff said quietly.   
Amy clapped a hand over her mouth, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize"...  
"It's okay," Matt said. Reaching across the table, he placed his hand over hers and squeezed it gently. "You didn't know. We just don't like to talk about it a whole lot."   
Amy shook her head as the crowd's boos brought her back to the present. She watched as that Stacy chick and some other blonde raced down the ramp to help out Shawn Stasiak and Justin Incredible.   
"Come on Matt, Jeff," Amy muttered, jabbing the air with a right hook. The girls were no match for the brothers though as Jeff dove off the top rope hitting Stasiak with a corkscrew Moonsault, while Matt slammed an interfering Justin Incredible into the mat with his trusty Twist-of-Fate.   
"Alright!" Amy screamed excitedly, jumping up in her seat. Stacy, who had watched the loss from the sidelines, whipped her head around.   
"I know that voice," she said menacingly. She quickly made her way to a cheering Amy and yanked off her hat and wig. The crowd stopped cheering and stared at the red-head.  
Murmurs of, "It's Lita," spread through the crowd like wildfire. "Uh, oh." Quickly, Amy jumped over the railing and sprinted up the ramp.  
"Not so fast, where do you think you're going?" Torie snarled from behind her. She reached out to grab a handful of Amy's hair. Meanwhile, Matt and Jeff jumped out of the ring, in hopes of getting Amy out of Torie's clutches before she got seriously injured. Before Torie grasped her target, a hand reached out, the fingers clamping down painfully on Tori's arm.   
"I don't think so witch," Trish said evenly. Headbutting Torie, Trish put her in a headlock & slammed her face first into the floor.   
Halfway up the ramp, Jeff and Matt stopped in their tracks, "Trish!" Jeff exclaimed in disbelief.  
"That ought to put you on ice for awhile," Trish said, dusting her hands off. "It was time to take the trash out anyway." She looked up just in time to see Stacy stomping towards them. "Uh, oh, the other half of the tramp brigade is on the way, let's go!" They made their way safely up the exit ramp and behind the curtain.   
Huffing and puffing for breath, Amy said lightly, "Matt and Jeff probably took care of Stacy."   
"Didn't need to, Stacy stopped to check on Torie," Jeff said, as he and Matt ducked behind the curtain.   
"Wow, that was impressive, what you did out there," Amy said, admiration in her voice.   
"You know how to do the same moves Amy," Trish said, a look of puzzlement on her face. "Don't you remember?"  
Jeff shook his head, "Amy was in an accident Trish. She has amnesia." Trish, at a loss for words, didn't know what to say.  
"When did this happen? How did it happen?" Trish asked, genuinely concerned.   
"She was in a motorcycle accident two days ago," Jeff told her.  
"Oh my gosh, is there anything I can do to help?"   
Matt shook his head, "No, not really, time is the best antidote."  
Trish nodded, "Oh, okay. Well, I guess I'll see you guys around."  
As he watched Trish walk away, Jeff shook his head in amazement, "I can't believe Trish went to bat for you like that. Ploy or not, I'm impressed."  
"Well, I'm glad she came out to help me, because I had no idea what to do. That Stacy Keibler person is an evil, evil, woman and does not deserve to be associated with cookies!" Amy cried emphatically.   
Matt frowned, "Which reminds me, you'll need to get up bright and early tomorrow Amy, about 5:30 in the morning."  
Amy's eyes widened, "Why so early?"  
"Training," Jeff supplied with a grin.  



	6. A Sucker Punch to the Heart

Disclaimer: All of the people in this story are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWF, they are not mine.  
  
My twist on some fairly recent events that happened on Raw and   
Smackdown.  
  
The songs, "That Don't Impress Me Much, Here With Me, and Just Crazy Love," are by Shania Twain, Plumb, and Fleetwood Mac, and are not mine.  
Chapter 5: A Sucker Punch to the Heart  
  
Jeff strode over to the hotel gym, across from the pool. Normally, Jeff was pretty laid back, but not tonight. He had a lot on his mind: Amy, he and Matt's six man tag team match next week, and interestingly enough, Trish. *Okay, so why in the world am I attracted to Trish Stratus? She has a bad reputation and is notorious for dumping guys.* He sighed and put his head in his hands, "I need to work out, that should help me clear my mind," he said softly. Grabbing two barbells, he focused his attention on how many reps. he was doing, when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and nearly dropped the weights on the floor. "Uh, hey Trish," he said, trying to hide his nervousness. Dressed in a yellow tank top, denim jacket and moo pants, Trish sauntered over to him.   
"Your trembling," Trish said softly, gently trailing a perfectly manicured finger down his bare chest. Mesmerized by her touch, he was powerless to resist as she snaked her other hand around his neck. Seeming to come out of his trance - like state, he scowled.   
"You only helped Amy tonight to get to me, didn't you?" he accused.   
"N, no," Trish said, startled. "Stacy and Torrie were treating her cruelly, that's why I went out to help her," Trish retorted.   
Ignoring her response, he stared down at her small frame, his eyes hard, "And," he added coldly, "you don't need to seduce me into liking you Trish," he said brusquely, plucking her hand from his chest. With that, he picked up his shirt and walked out of the gym.   
  
"Oh-oo-oh you think you're special.  
Oh-oo-oh you think you're something else.  
Okay, so you're a rocket scientist,  
That don't impress me much."   
  
Hurt and angry, Trish stormed across the parking lot to her rented car. *Fine, if he's not interested in me,* her thoughts trailed off as tears started streaming down her cheeks. Unable to see clearly, Trish fumbled around, trying to fit the key into the lock.  
"Aw, is the little girl crying," a voice taunted behind her. Trish froze and slowly turned around.   
"Shut your pie hole!" Trish snapped angrily. Uneasily, Trish peered into the darkness to see not just one, but the sillouhette of three people outlined in the shadows.   
Trish turned to run, but a large person with meaty hands yanked her ankle out from under her. Pain coursing through her, Trish slowly got up, only to be met with a fist.   
"That should put you on ice for awhile," Torrie sneered, as she leered down at an unconscious Trish. Opening one eye, Trish caught Torrie off guard, kicked her foot out and knocked Torrie off her feet.   
"Get her Shawn!" Stacy screamed, jumping up and down. Trish backed up against the car slowly, favoring her right ankle. Wrapping his thick hands around her throat, Shawn started lifting her up off the ground. All of a sudden Stacy felt someone grab her by the hair. She let out a yelp.   
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size Staciak," Jeff challenged, shoving Stacy aside.   
Releasing Trish, who slumped against the car, Staciak charged at Jeff. Jeff was ready for him. He grabbed Staciak in a head lock, then twisted his arm behind his back, until Staciak begged for mercy. "Say uncle," Jeff said angrily. Jeff released Staciak with a shove, who ran off bawling like a baby.   
"You okay?" Jeff asked. Gently, he grasped Trish by her upper arms, and helped her up.   
"Yeah," she rasped, rubbing her sore throat.  
"Let me see," he requested quietly, removing her hands from her throat. Putting his finger under her chin, he titled her head to the side. Jeff could already see the black and blue bruises starting to form.   
Trish could see his jaw muscles tighten, "Is it that bad? Because it sure hurts."   
"Yeah it"... he trailed off as he saw the bruise forming around her right eye. Tenderly, he touched the side of her face, " Your going to have quite a shiner tomorrow," he warned gently.   
"Nothing make-up can't cover," she said, attempting to be positive. She walked forward slowly, limping slightly.   
Scowling, Jeff asked, "They got you good. Come on, let's get some ice on your ankle. You should probably have a doctor check you out."  
"Yes dad," Trish said with a small smile. Ignoring her crack, Jeff put his arm around her waist.   
"About earlier, I'm sorry."  
Trish shook her head, "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have come on to you so strongly."   
Jeff grinned, "Can you cook?"   
"A little, why," she asked, regarding him suspiciously.   
"Meet me down by the pond tomorrow at noon. I'll bring the main course. You bring the dessert."   
  
The next morning:  
Amy knocked her alarm clock off the dresser, yanking the plug out of the wall as she tossed and turned in her sleep.  
Matt looked at his watch, 6:30.   
"Well, we'd better go wake up Amy."  
"Wha, what, if she's getting dressed?" Jeff asked uneasily.   
"So we knock," Matt said with a shrug of his shoulders. Quietly, Jeff and Matt knocked on her door.   
"Hey Amy-girl, are you awake?" Jeff asked.  
"Maybe she's having a bad dream," Matt suggested. Sleepily, Amy rolled out of bed and stumbled to the door.   
"Maybe next time you should just open the door," Amy pointed out matter-of-factly. Irritably, she ran a hand through her hair. "What time is it?"  
"6:30, we need to eat a quick breakfast and then head out."   
Amy sighed, "Alright, give me a few minutes. Matt and Jeff just stared at her for a couple of seconds. "What? What is it, have a grown a second head or something?"   
Matt shook his head, "You're usually just so," he paused thoughtfully, "organized," Matt replied, eyeing her curiously. Amy's hair was messy and her turquoise, silk pajamas were all rumpled.   
"Yeah, well, not today. I didn't sleep well last night, nightmares," she replied with a shrug.   
Before the boys could say anything, Amy shut the door in their faces.   
"Now, this is the Amy we know and love," Jeff joked dryly.  
Matt shook his head, "No, it's her dreams, they are bothering her, but she   
won't talk about it - yet," he said, a crooked grin on his face. When Amy came out a few minutes later Matt and Jeff escorted her down to breakfast then they completed a short workout of about 15 minutes. "It's always important to warm up your muscles a little before wrestling," Matt informed Amy as they walked towards their motorcycles. Uneasily, she watched as Jeff tied the helmet strap under his chin.   
"Hop on," Matt said easily, as he put his own red helmet on. Amy nodded slowly, desperately searching for another mode of transportation.   
"Can't we take the limo?" Amy asked. Matt looked at her, puzzled, she was practically pleading with him. Matt shook his head no, "Shane is using the Limo today, all we have are these babies," Matt said proudly, patting the body of his motorcycle. Noticing the flash of fear flit across her face, Matt reassured her, "It'll be okay, we'll be safe, I promise." Reluctantly, Amy sat down on the soft, leather seat behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, in an effort to relax. Matt gunned the engine and tore out of the parking lot after Jeff. About three quarters into the ride, Amy's arms had tightened around Matt's waist so much, that it was slightly difficult for him to breath.   
"I need to breath babe," Matt said lightly. Amy slightly loosened her hold around Matt's waist. Matt reached back and gently squeezed her knee. Amy looked up and let out an ear-piercing scream. Quickly, Matt veered back into his own lane, narrowingly missing the oncoming car that had been racing towards them at breakneck speed. Ahead of Matt and Amy, Jeff, who had seen the whole thing, motioned for them to pull over. They pulled off into a deserted rest stop.   
Jeff pulled off his yellow helmet. "You guys okay?" Jeff asked, frowning darkly. Amy yanked off her helmet, her red hair spilling down her back. She buried her face in Matt's back, muffling her sobs.   
"Amy, are you okay?" Jeff repeated in concern. A second later she pulled back.   
"I, I will be, I just had to release some of my emotions a little bit, you know?" The brothers nodded, understanding completely. Sheepishly, Amy wiped at Matt's leather bomber jacket. She had gotten it all soaked with her tears.   
"Don't worry about it sweetie, it'll dry," Matt said easily. Matt turned in his seat and put his arm around her shoulders.   
"You ready to go?" Matt asked tenderly, gently pushing a damp strand of hair away from her face.   
"No," she said eagerly, her voice stronger. "I remember everything now!" Amy said excitedly. The boys' faces lit up. "About the accident." Their faces fell slightly. "I was riding your motorcycle, your motorcycle," Amy said, looking pointedly at Matt, "but I don't remember why," she said in frustration. "Anyway, at some point I veered over the line." Amy's voice shook slightly, her face taking on a faraway look. "A semi was barreling towards me, head on! I tried to get back on my side of the road, but a car had pulled up alongside me and I couldn't get by." Amy clenched and unclenched her fists repeatedly. "You might say I forced my way through," Amy said with a tight smile, "Their was a tiny opening between the truck and the car. I zipped through the tiny opening, but it seems that the other car dropped it's momentum slightly as I made my move," Amy said thoughtfully. "The last thing I remember was I struck my head on something hard then everything went black."   
Matt and Jeff stared at Amy intently, realizing they almost lost her.   
"We're just glad you're okay," Matt said softly.  
"Sort of," Amy said ruefully.   
"You'll get your memory back Amy," Jeff said reassuringly.   
"I hope so, there's so much I want to remember but can't: like my family, memories of my childhood, the three of us together," Amy said, tears brimming in her eyes. "All I keep having are nightmares about my past - I kept dreaming the accident over and over last night, not realizing it had actually happened to me - until today."  
"You seem pretty distraught, maybe we should take you back to the hotel so you can get some rest," Matt suggested doubtfully.   
"I am distraught!" Amy said angrily, jumping up off the motorcycle seat, causing the bike to shake. She whirled around to face the Hardys, "I need to train though, it will help me take my mind off what's happened. Besides, I want to know what you know," Amy said determinedly.   
  
"In my head I have dreams  
I have visions of many things  
Questions, longings in my mind.   
Pictures fill my head  
I feel so trapped instead, but   
trapped doesn't seem so bad   
cause you are here."  
  
A little while later, they pulled into the parking lot and noticed an extended cab, pick-up.   
"Someone else is training here too, it looks like either Steve or Mark," Jeff commented.   
"Who are Steve and Mark?" Amy started to ask, but trailed off as she watched a tall guy with red hair walk towards them. Amy leaned in towards Jeff and whispered, "That's the guy I bumped into yesterday, at the hotel. He seemed to know me."   
Jeff nodded, "He knows all of us, that's Mark Calloway, alias "The Undertaker."   
Amy turned to him in shock, "I assumed you meant he was a wrestler, but he's an actual undertaker?" she questioned, her eyes wide. Jeff burst out laughing, while Mark came over and put his arms around Amy in a big bear hug.   
"Hey, Amy, how ya doing hon? You look better than you did yesterday."  
"Uh, I'm okay, thanks," Amy replied in a muffled voice, since her face was smashed against Mark's broad chest.   
"See ya tonight guys," Mark said, releasing Amy. Mark gave Matt and Jeff a pat on the back as he walked by. He slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and headed towards his black pick-up.   
"Does he always give me bone - crushing hugs like that?"   
"Always," Matt replied, both Matt and Jeff breaking out in a fit of laughter. "Come on," Matt said, still chuckling, "we'd better get started." For the next couple of hours Matt and Jeff practiced with her on the right way to fall, and the basic headlock maneuver. Matt twisted Amy's arm and yanked it behind her back.   
"Ouch! Hey, what was that for?" She squirmed, but was unable to break free of Matt's grip. Amy could feel his grip loosen ever so slightly.   
"Reverse the hold," Matt commanded. For a second, she just stood there, having no clue to what he was talking about. Suddenly, as if on instinct, in one fluid movement Amy pressed Matt's arm up against his back.   
"Wow! That was exhilarating!" Amy exclaimed.  
"You caught me off guard, I didn't expect you to react that quickly," Matt said with a grin, giving her a quick hug. As Matt pulled away, Amy, savoring his touch, couldn't help but wish the hug would have lasted a little while longer.   
Jeff's voice broke Amy out of her reverie, "You did great sweetie!" Jeff exclaimed, giving her a big hug. Jeff stepped back from her and looked at his watch, "Oh shoot! Shoot! I'm gonna be late!"  
"Late for what?" Amy and Matt asked, curiously.   
"I, uh, told Trish to meet me at the pond."   
"Oh, so that's what the picnic basket on the back of your motorcycle is for," Amy said smiling.   
"So, Jeffy's got a hot date," Matt teased. Jeff rolled his eyes, "I'll be back in no more than two hours. You guys can handle it until then, right?"   
"Sure, in fact we'll probably be finished by then," Matt replied.   
"Thanks," Jeff said gratefully. "I forgot that we were training Amy the next day when I asked her out."   
"Uh, huh, I'm sure you did," Matt said with a sly grin. Amy laughed, she felt so comfortable around these guys. A sharp pain welled up in her heart because she had no memories of Matt and Jeff, and biting her lower lip, Amy managed to hold back the tears that threatened to flow.  
"Okay, I'll see you guys later."  
"Have fun Jeff!" Matt called after him. "Okay, ready to try another move?" Matt asked, turning to Amy. She had a faraway look on her face.   
"Yoo hoo, planet Earth calling Amy," Matt said, waving his hand in front of her face.   
"Huh, okay give me a new move," Amy said, a look of determination on her face.   
Matt smiled and shook his head, "Whatever you say Amy-girl. "Alright, one of the moves you'll be using quite often and will need to learn is propelling yourself off the ropes. Here, let me show you," he demonstrated.   
She smiled, "Pretty impressive. Let me try." Amy bounced off the ropes, heading straight for Matt. Catching her off guard, Matt grabbed her right leg, pulling it up. "Hey, what are you doing?" Amy asked indignantly. Faltering, Amy surprised herself by regaining her balance.   
Matt's eyes pierced hers, "Do you remember this? You and Jeff use this move all the time." Amy nodded, but couldn't focus on what he was telling her. *Don't fall into those warm, brown eyes,* she mentally berated herself. *That's right, not the velvety, chocolate depths that probably go on forever. *Geez, was I always this mooney - eyed over Matt?*   
"Amy, you're zoning on me again," Matt said impatiently.   
"What? I'm sorry," Amy said, with a shake of her head. "So what am I supposed to do while you hold on to my leg, use the other one?" Amy cracked.   
Matt's eyes lit up, "Exactly."  
Amy stared at Matt quizzically, "Ya lost me."   
He sighed, "Okay, maybe you've had enough practice for today." The next thing Matt knew, Amy's leg connected with the side of his head, knocking him flat on his back on the mat.   
Amy knelt down and leaned over Matt. "Matt are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you, it just came to me all of a sudden!" Amy let out a squeal as Matt gripped her wrists and flipped her over. Chest heaving, Amy put her hands on Matt's chest, "I did it Matt, I remembered!" Amy said, her eyes shining excitedly.   
"Yeah," he replied softly. Matt's body felt so warm, as if her palms would burn right through his chest. She found herself staring into his eyes, unable to utter a sound.   
"Hey guys," Jeff said, sprinting into the auditorium. "I just forgot to grab the pic," he trailed off, doing a double-take. Jeff was surprised, but smiling. "It's about time," he muttered. Grabbing the picnic basket, Jeff quietly stole out of the arena.   
After what seemed like forever, but was really only a few seconds, Amy cleared her throat, breaking the spell.   
"We, uh, should probably get up," Amy said, averting her eyes from Matt's face. His eyes left her face as well.  
"Yeah, um, I guess so." Somewhat uncomfortable and uncertain of this new twist in their relationship, Amy opted for the easy way out. "I think we'd better call it a day," Amy suggested casually.   
"Oh, okay." Matt frowned and stuck his hands in his pockets. *What can I do, beg her to stay? Ask her out* He shook his head, *Nah, she's not ready. I don't think she feels comfortable enough around me to have a relationship like that.* For him the next thought was chilling, *Will she ever be ready?*  
  
"Ooh, baby baby, tell me there's a chance for me  
Cause I'm crazy about you   
and I know this is love for me."   
  
Meanwhile:  
Jeff hopped off his motorcycle, unstrapped the picnic basket and hurriedly made his way down the trail. Smiling and whistling to himself, Jeff knew Trish was here, he had seen her car. When he reached the bottom of the trail, he saw Trish sitting at the water's edge.   
Resuming his whistling, he started towards her. Jeff stopped and turned abruptly when he heard Trish cry out, "Eric!" She ran towards the young man. He held out his arms, as she fell into them, hugging him tightly. The smile abruptly leaving Jeff's face, he straightened his shoulders, turned on his heel and left.   
  



	7. Why They Call it Falling

Disclaimer: All of the people in this story are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWF, they are not mine, except for Eric.  
  
My twist on some fairly recent events that happened on Raw and   
Smackdown.  
  
The song, "Why They Call it Falling," is by Lee Ann Womack and is not mine.  
  
Chapter 6: Why They Call it Falling  
  
Jeff walked slowly back up the trail. He heaved a long sigh and ran a hand through his hair. *I should never have trusted her! After all that I've heard... stupid, stupid, stupid!* Angrily, Jeff hopped on his bike, tugged on his helmet and roared off.   
Trish looked at her watch, 12:15. "Jeff should have gotten here by now," Trish exclaimed worriedly. "I hope everything is okay, and that he gets here soon. I want Jeff to meet my big brother," Trish said happily, giving Eric a squeeze.   
  
Thirty minutes later, back at the hotel:  
"Oh, hey Jeff, back so soon?"  
"It didn't really work out," Jeff said with a shrug.  
"Oh, I'm sorry things didn't work out between you and Trish," Matt said sympathetically.   
"Yeah, so am I, but there's no sense in dwelling on it," Jeff said casually. Seeing the pain in his eyes, Matt knew better. It was hurting Jeff more than he let on. Jeff wasn't always that great at hiding his emotions, but Matt could tell he didn't really feel like discussing it at the moment. *I wonder what happened between them?* Matt wondered.   
Shortly after Jeff got back, Trish worriedly rushed into the hotel looking for the Hardys or Amy. She found Matt sitting out on the patio at the back of the hotel restaurant.   
Breathlessly, she asked Matt, "Have you seen Jeff?   
"Yeah, about half an hour ago, why?" She frowned and put her hands on her hips.   
"I waited for Jeff to show up for half an hour," she exclaimed angrily.   
"Jeff stood you up?" Matt asked in disbelief. Matt knew something big must have happened for Jeff to stand Trish up. *He would never do that to a girl.*   
"It sounds like you guys need to talk. I honestly don't know where Jeff is, but last time I saw him he was headed towards the pool."  
Trish found Jeff doing swimming laps in the pool.   
"Jeff, I need to talk to you!" Trish yelled. Hearing someone call his name, Jeff stopped.   
"Oh hey Trish," Jeff said airily, stopping to pause for breath.   
"What's wrong with you? You know, you were much nicer last night."  
"Yeah, well, maybe that's before I found out you had a boyfriend," Jeff shot back.   
"What are you talking about?" Trish asked in confusion.   
"That guy you were with this morning, I should have known what everyone says about you is true!" Jeff spat out.   
Trish doubled over in laughter, "You thought he was my boyfriend?!"  
"Well, yeah," Jeff said with a frown as he slowly climbed out of the pool.   
"I wanted to introduce you to my brother, Eric," Trish said quietly, the laughter no longer in her voice.   
"Oh," Jeff said, his face reddening.   
"What do people say about me?" Trish asked, frowning.   
"Oh, it's just all talk," Jeff replied casually, in an attempt to avoid the issue.   
"Apparently, that's not what you thought," Trish pointed out, putting her hands on her hips. Jeff sighed and pulled his towel off the beach chair, "People are always saying that you love'em and leave'em."  
"Did you go into our date thinking that?" Trish demanded. Slinging the slightly damp towel over his shoulders, Jeff couldn't look her in the eye, but she could still see the guilt hiding there.   
She shook her head in disbelief, "Of all people, I least expected this from you."  
"Trish I,"...  
"Maybe you shouldn't believe everything you hear!" she cried, pushing him into the pool.   
  
"It's like a knife through the heart  
when it all comes apart."   
  
Jeff bobbed to the surface.   
"I'm sorry," Jeff whispered sorrowfully. Jeff climbed slowly out of the pool, lost in thought as he rung the sopping wet towel out, as well as his hair. For the next few days Jeff didn't see hide nor hair of Trish, who was doing her best to keep out of Jeff Hardy's 'line of fire,' as she had put it to Amy.   
As the next few days progressed, Amy steadily improved, thanks to Matt and Jeff's training. It had been exactly a week since Amy had been in the accident, but she hadn't had any more memory flashbacks since the day she had begun training with Matt and Jeff, which worried her. She remembered Matt's comforting words, " 'They will come when you least expect it.' " Amy headed to the arena, when her mind switched gears. Sure enough, more images flooded into her brain: a middle-aged woman with brown hair that looked strangely enough- just like Amy! A flash of red vinyl or leather appeared in her mind when she was partners with- Essa Rios. She closed her eyes for a second and saw the image of Matt and Jeff pulling her out of the ring after Essa had injured her. *That was the beginning of our partnership in the WWF!* Amy thought excitedly. *I just know it, I can feel it!* A picture of Matt wearing nothing but a championship belt floated into her mind. *Okay, now where did that come from!* Amy thought, her face flushing with embarrassment. *I have to tell the guys!* she thought excitedly. *On second thought, maybe I'd better not mention that last memory. They might think I was there or something. Wait a second, I wasn't there though, right?!* Amy thought frantically. Pushing her erratic thoughts to the back of her mind, Amy turned and raced back towards the hotel.   
"Guys!" she exclaimed excitedly, running down the hallway. Amy stopped suddenly, thinking she heard Jeff's voice.   
"Amy is in no danger of losing her job now, right?" Jeff asked hopefully.   
"If she is doing as well as you both say she is, then no." Matt and Jeff exchanged smiles.   
"Good. Vince, concerning Amy's accident, do you think it's possible it wasn't really an accident, that perhaps someone was making an attempt on Amy's life?" Matt pressed, leaning forward over Vince's desk.   
Amy couldn't comprehend what she had just heard. For her, all their voices grew fainter and slowed down. *I would have lost my job because of the amnesia. I trusted Matt and Jeff, and yet they never told me! What would have happened if I wouldn't have remembered a thing and didn't re-master the moves! Oh, sorry, you're not cut out for the business, sayonara. I'd be cut loose like a dog from a chain, with no understanding of why I lost my job or anything. Then what?! Apparently, wrestling is all I know, my life.* Dazed and confused, Amy slowly walked down the hall.   
Vince saw a shadow pass by the open doorway. "Boys, I think someone might be out there, eavesdropping. Check it out would you?" he requested. Matt and Jeff nodded and peeked their heads out of the doorway.   
"We don't see anyone," Jeff announced.   
"Just the same, I'd feel better if you checked the surrounding corridors," Vince pushed. Matt shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, no problem."  
Amy rounded the corner and stiffened almost immediately at the sound of Stacy and Torrie's voices further down the hall. As she neared the end of the hallway, Amy realized that the voices were coming from the television set above her. Curiously, she looked up and carefully watched the scene playing out before her. Torrie leaned over and brushed a kiss on Jeff's cheek. "What the," Amy muttered. She trailed off though, and her eyes narrowed as the camera zoomed in on Stacy and Matt. Stacy kissed Matt on the lips and he responded! Amy wanted to cry, wail, scream, whatever, but nothing would come out. Her heart plummeting into her stomach, she slowly turned around - right into Matt and Jeff! Fists clenched at her sides, Amy hissed, "How could you?! I can't believe both of you knew, yet you never said a word! I very well could have lost my job, and then what! Now I feel like a first class fool!"   
Both Matt and Jeff hung their heads in shame, "Amy, we were just trying to protect you," Jeff said pleadingly. "We realize now, that was a mistake."  
"You're darn right!"   
Turning to Matt, Amy questioned accusingly, " I thought you and Stacy were not a couple?"  
"We're, we're not," Matt stammered, "It's just a story line."  
"What are you talking about?" Amy asked angrily. "You kissed her back!" Amy cried, poking a finger in his chest.   
"It, it was involuntary," Matt said helplessly.   
"Yeah right," Amy muttered. "I trusted you." In that moment, all of Amy's defenses crashed down around her and Matt could see Amy's heart breaking in her eyes.   
"Amy," Matt said softly, reaching out to touch her arm.   
"Don't touch me!" Amy cried, slapping his arm away. "I trusted you!" What happened next happened so fast, yet seemed to go in slow motion, Amy's hand connected with Matt's cheek in a resounding slap.   
  
"It's like someone takes a pin to your balloon.  
It's a hole, it's a cave.  
It's kinda like a grave.  
Why they call it falling, now I know."  
  
Amy jammed the headset onto her ears and pushed the play button. She started laying into the straw and fabric dummy standing before her. As Led Zeppelin's song, "Whole Lotta Love," blared through the headphones, her anger and adrenaline roared and the next thing she knew, the dummy's head flew off. "Whoops!" Amy let out a small gasp and walked over to the corner of the exercise room to retrieve the head.   
"Looks like you gave it a splitting headache," a young woman's voice said jokingly behind her. Amy straightened up and looked at her. "You know, we could really use a girl like you on our team." Amy stared at her blankly, "Huh?"   
"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Stephanie McMahon."  
  



	8. Will the Real Benedict Arnold Please Sta...

Disclaimer: All of the people in this story are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWF, they are not mine.   
  
Chapter 7: Will the Real Benedict Arnold Please Stand Up.  
  
Amy smiled slightly, "Oh, I recognize you."  
"You do!" Stephanie exclaimed in surprise, frowning ever so slightly.   
"Yeah, Matt and Jeff told me about you."  
"Oh, they did, did they. All good, I hope," she said with a laugh. "By the way," Steph threw in casually, "do you always believe what the Hardys tell you?" she asked innocently.   
Amy's face hardened, "No," Amy said firmly.   
"Good!" Stephanie said sharply, putting an arm around Amy's shoulders. "This could be the start of a beautiful friendship."  
  
Late afternoon, the next day:  
"I'm going to see if I can find Amy and talk to her."  
"I think you should let her stew awhile," Jeff advised. "She needs some time to herself right now."   
"Yeah, maybe you're right," Matt said, opening the hotel room door. His eyes widened in surprise as he noticed Amy walking down the hall talking animatedly to Rob Van Dam. "Some time to herself huh?" Matt repeated, raising his eyebrow.  
Standing behind him, Jeff's jaw dropped, "Okay, so maybe I was wrong."   
"We need to go talk to Vince, come on!"   
"Vince, we have a problem," Matt said, as he and Jeff walked into the office.  
"Oh, you think so huh? This morning I saw Amy with Stephanie and earlier this afternoon I saw Amy talking with Rob Van Dam!" he yelled, pounding his fist on the table. "What is she doing hanging around ECW and not with you guys?"  
"Welll," Matt said glancing over at Jeff, "it's a long story."   
"And I have plenty of time to hear it," Vince said flatly.  
"Um, okay," Matt squeaked out.   
A short time later, Trish decked out in a blue jumpsuit and white cowboy hat, knocked on the door frame.   
"Excuse me Vince, may I talk to you for a second?"  
"Sure, come on in Trish." She didn't notice the Hardys at first, as they were off to the side of the room. As Trish turned in the direction of the Hardys, Jeff cringed inwardly, knowing what was coming.   
"You! What are you doing here?" Trish demanded.   
"We're here to find out what's going on with Amy," Matt replied calmly, speaking for Jeff.   
"What do you mean, what's going on with Amy. She's with you guys, so she should be fine."   
"Not anymore, we had a falling out," Jeff said quietly. "You what?!" Trish exclaimed, astonished.   
"Amy knows who you are?" Vince asked, intrigued.   
"Well, sort of, Matt and Jeff had to re-introduce me to her."  
"So she trusts you?"  
"Well, yeah, I guess so. Why?" Trish asked suspiciously.   
Warning bells started going off in Jeff's head, "Vince, I don't think"... but Vince cut him off.   
"Nonsense, it's a great idea!"  
"What are you talking about?" Trish asked, perplexed.   
"Talk to her, she trusts you. Lure her back to our side," Vince said deviously. Flabber - gasted, Trish stared at him - as Vince leaned forward in his chair, his fingers connected together in the shape of a steeple. For a split second, she imagined a set of horns on him, making Vince pass for the devil himself.  
"Back to our side, that's not fair Vince! We don't even know if she has quote, "defected," to ECW."  
"That's what I want you to find out."  
"Trish is right, this isn't fair to Amy. For crying out loud, she's upset with us enough already, but if she finds out that we're basically just using her, we'll lose her forever."   
"Well spoken Jeff," Trish supported him, surprised at the poignancy of his words.   
"I won't do it Vince, not that way."   
"Okay," Vince said slowly, "how about this, you're fired!"  
Trish leaned in towards Vince, "How about this, I do it my way on my terms or you lose both myself and Amy. The bottom line is, I know you need the both of us." Trish took a step back, her breathing labored.   
Concerned, Jeff put a hand on her back, "You okay?"  
"Don't touch me! I'm only doing this for Amy." Trish turned on her heel and fled the room.  
Exhausted, physically and emotionally, Trish too found solace in the gym. Pedaling furiously on the bike, she heard footsteps outside the door to the gym.   
"Jeff, if that's you," Trish threatened.   
"Yep, you caught me," Jeff said quietly, a hint of a smile playing across his lips. "Look Trish, I'm really"... Trish held up her hand to stop him.   
She sighed, "Look, Jeff, I don't want to hear another word." Jeff shrugged and turned around, as if he were leaving. Suddenly, as though changing his mind, he whirled back around, and ran up to Trish. Firmly, yet gently, Jeff put a hand under her chin and kissed her soundly. He dashed out of the room, leaving a shocked Trish staring after him, her mouth hanging open in complete surprise. Jeff raced around the corner and squatted down next to Matt.   
"Did it work?" Matt asked excitedly.   
"Maybe, she looked awfully surprised." Winded, Jeff took a couple of deep breaths. Jeff covered his face with his hands, "I can't believe I just did that!" Popping his head back up, Jeff grinned from ear-to-ear, "You know though, it was kind of exhilarating, a rush."  
"I thought you would have fun," Matt said, responding with a knowing grin of his own.   
"All we need to do now is fix yours and Amy's relationship," Jeff said matter-of-factly.  
"Amy's and mine, what do you mean? Don't you mean Amy's and ours?"  
Jeff shook his head, "Even before she had amnesia, I knew she was falling in love with you and you care about her deeply. I know you would do anything for her."  
"So, what's that supposed to mean, you would do the same," Matt said defensively.   
Jeff sighed, "No reason to get so defensive Matt. Ironically, I've actually noticed the attraction between you more so after Amy's amnesia, and the day you and Amy were training cinched it." Matt cradled his head in his hands and moaned.   
"You saw us?" Matt asked finally looking up at Jeff, his face a bright red.  
"You're darn right."   
"Well, it's not like we really did anything," Matt mumbled.  
"What?! You didn't kiss?"  
"No, Amy kind of broke the moment and suggested we call it a day. So when you say she's in love with me, I doubt it." Jeff, at a loss for words, didn't know what to say.   
  
Meanwhile, inside the exercise room:  
Numbly, Trish pumped her legs up and down until they burned. She stood up, her mind reeling. *Okay, what had just happened here. Jeff kissed her! For what, to apologize, tell her he loved her, or to just get even?* She shook her head, tired of trying to figure out questions that she had no answers to. "Darn it! Now I have to talk to him, he's forcing my hand." Absent - mindedly, she touched her lips where Jeff had kissed her.   
  
7:00 o'clock, ringside:   
The Hardy's music blasted through the ring, asJeff came racing down the ramp. Dressed in his lime green, HB shirt, he jumped up on the turnbuckle and did the trademark guns. Just then the arena went dark as the countdown began. The arena exploded in a flash of light as Jericho appeared at the top of the ramp. The audience cheered their approval. The lights went down once more, as the crowd started chanting RVD, RVD. Sure enough RVD's music came on and he appeared, along with Stephanie on his left, and Amy on his right!   
Jeff stared at Amy in disbelief and shock. "What the!"...  
"What happened man, I thought she was on your side?" Jericho asked in surprise.   
"Yeah, I thought so too," Jeff said angrily.   
Amy did the guns as she raced down the ramp, and was surprised when the audience booed her.   
"Why are they booing us?" She never recalled being booed when she was with the Hardys, but then again she didn't really remember.   
"Because, we're the bad guys," Rob Van Dam said simply. Amy frowned as she watched RVD climb into the ring with Jericho. *I don't like being thought of as bad.* RVD had the upper hand until Jericho nailed him with the lionsault. Chris began climbing up the turnbuckle.   
"Amy watched him in awe, "What's he going to do?"   
"Probably a moonsault. Hopefully, he'll mess it up, since he only performs it on occasion. Or," Stephanie said, a wicked gleam in her eye, "we can make certain he fails. Get in there and hit him where it hurts."  
"Wha, what?!" Amy asked, shocked.   
"You heard me, do it!" Stephanie commanded.   
"I can't do that, he's my"...  
"Friend," Stephanie sneered. "Are you sure about that?" the billion dollar princess countered.   
"No!" Amy cried. Reluctantly, Amy ducked under the ropes and stepped into the ring.   
"Thanks, Ames, I could use a little bit of"... Chris groaned, surprise and hurt in his eyes, as she drove a knee into his groin. Falling forwards off the turnbuckle, Chris hit the mat, and RVD covered him, going for the pin. Amy scrambled to get out of the ring.  
"Amy, what are you doing?!" Jeff yelled from across the ring.  
Filled with fear and uncertainty, Amy jumped down off the apron and ran as fast as her feet would carry her. She could hear the boos of the audience pounding in her ears as RVD got the three count. *What have I done?* her mind screamed.   
  
Behind the scenes:  
Making their way back to the locker room, Jeff helped support the weight of a limping Jericho.  
"What happened to you?" Matt asked in shock as Chris gingerly sat down.  
"Amy, that's what," Chris said angrily. Somberly, Jeff handed an ice pack to Chris. Carefully, he positioned it over his sensitive area. "Ahh."   
"Amy gave you a low blow?" Matt asked incredulously. "How could she have gone out there? She's not ready to fight!"   
Chris looked at Matt like he was crazy, "Oh really, because Amy appeared very competent to me," Chris said sarcastically.   
"Chris is right Matt, she's improved more than we realized." Despairingly, Matt buried his head in his hands, at a loss for words to say.   
  
Meanwhile:  
Amy raced to the women's locker room, tears streaming down her face. "None of this makes any sense, I don't know where I'm going or what I'm doing. This doesn't feel right!" She yelled, slamming her hand up against the locker. Trying to calm down, Amy took a deep breath. *I just need to breathe, maybe it'll clear my head a little.* Wearily, Amy closed her eyes, and slumped up against the locker. Suddenly, the locker room door creaked open.   
"I can't believe Stacy had the guts to do that, I mean she almost killed Amy," a female voice said. Amy's eyes snapped open. *What!*  
"Well, wasn't that the point?" a male voice asked pointedly.  
"Of course not stupid, all she wanted to do was get Amy out of the way, so she could move in on Matt." Angrily, Amy clenched her hands at her sides. Amy thought mournfully, *and I've played right into their hands. Her heart screamed, Matt wasn't interested in Stacy, while her head cried out otherwise. *Well, Stacy won't get Matt, over my dead body!* Amy thought determinedly.   
"Besides, I've managed to emotionally destroy the Hardys from the inside out, by taking the one thing that means the most to them, Amy Dumas," she cackled evilly.  



	9. Thanks for the Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own the the wrestlers or the WWF, but I sometimes I sure wish I did. :)   
  
If you would like to use my story, please ask first, thanks. :)   
  
Chapter 8: Thanks for the Memories   
  
Clenching her jaw, and narrowing her eyes, Amy whispered vehemently, "Don't bet on it wench!" The footsteps slowly faded away as the locker room door swung shut. Amy peeked her head around the locker, making sure they were gone. Her mind reeling, unable to fully comprehend what she just heard, Amy collapsed onto one of the benches. *Think, now what? Who was that guy with Stephanie?* Amy had the incredible urge to seek out Matt and Jeff. *It seems so familiar, so comfortable to just go and talk to them,* Amy thought, feeling strangely hollow inside. *I need to talk to Trish, maybe she can help me,* Amy thought hopefully. As Amy wandered down the hall in search of Trish, her thoughts whirled around in her head like a cyclone. *I need to devise some sort of a plan, because I most certainly won't stay with ECW, but at the same time*... Amy's thoughts flew out of her head as she watched a long-legged, long-haired blond pass her without so much as a glance. Amy's mouth dropped open in shock, "Stacy?"   
The young woman turned around, shook her head and smiled, "You must have the wrong person, but I am looking for Stacy though," she responded in a cultured, British accent.   
"Well, uh, I haven't seen her, but I'm sure she must be nearby," Amy replied apologetically.   
Amy continued to stare, *That girl could pass as Stacy's twin!*   
Amy roamed the halls awhile, until she came across Trish talking to Nora in the hallway.   
"Oh, hi Amy," Nora said brightly, unaware of the fact that Amy didn't really remember her.   
"Oh, um hi," Amy replied distractedly. Politely, Amy sat down on a nearby bench and waited till the girls were finished talking. Trish kept glancing over at Amy nervously, knowing she wanted to talk to her. Finally, Trish and Nora parted ways.   
"So, what's on your mind?" Trish asked with a soft smile.   
"Everything," Amy confessed. "What was Matt, Jeff and I's relationship like before the accident?"   
Sitting down beside her, Trish replied, "Like three peas in a pod, sharing the same interests in music, clothes, just about everything! Sometimes, when you and Matt were talking, Jeff would size up the situation, realize you weren't paying attention, so he would creep up behind you and throw you over his shoulder," Trish said, giggling. Trish stared off into the distance, thoughtfully. "There's never a dull moment with you guys around. Amy smiled, her shoulders relaxing a bit. "One time, you were fast asleep on the plane and Jeff was sitting next to you. Jeff smiled across the aisle at me mischievously, and the next thing I knew he shoved you off the seat and into the aisle." Trish doubled over in laugher, "That sure woke you up."   
Amy started laugh, and shook her head, "He sounds like a big brother."   
"Oh he is, Jeff would tease you mercilessly, just like Jericho does."   
*Uh oh,* Amy thought with dread.   
"Jericho, I know him too?" Amy asked in surprise.   
"Yeah, you guys are all pretty good friends, why?"   
"I kneed him in the groin tonight," Amy replied quietly.   
"You did what! Why?"   
"I hadn't realized I knew him, until it was too late. Yet he seemed familiar to me earlier in the match, as I watched he and RVD wrestle."   
"But why did you hit him in the first place?" Trish asked with dread, fearing the worst.   
Ignoring Trish's intense stare, Amy requested, "Please tell me more about Matt?"   
Trish sighed and continued her story. "You two are always their for each other. If something is bothering one of you, you always tell each other your problems. The closeness you two share is different than the closeness between you and Jeff. I would say your relationship with Matt is unable to define."   
"Are Matt and I dating or were we at one time?"   
"Honestly, I think you both have feelings for each other, but to my knowledge, neither one of you have told each other."   
"Oh," Amy looked down at her hands, her face blushing profusely.   
Sensing Amy was uncomfortable, Trish changed the subject.   
"So, what's going on with you and Jericho?"   
"I've done a bad thing, I joined ECW," Amy responded guiltily.   
Trish nodded somberly, "I suspected as much."   
Amy looked up at Trish in surprise," Why didn't you yell at me?"   
"Because, I thought it was only fair to find out the truth first," Trish responded honestly. "It has to do with you, Jeff and Matt's fight doesn't it?"   
"It has everything to do with our fight," Amy replied. She went on to tell what had happened the day before. Trish looked at her in sorrow and shock, "Hon, Matt would go to the moon and back for you, furthermore, he isn't involved with Stacy, it's just a storyline."   
"Everyone keeps telling me that," Amy said in frustration, "what the heck does it mean?"   
"It means it's fake, made up. We have writers that make up these plot ideas or storylines, kind of like a soap opera."   
Realization and horror dawned on Amy's face at the same time. Amy made a move to get up, then quickly sat back down.   
"Um, is there a security camera room in here?" Amy asked non-chalantly.   
"Why do you ask?" Trish asked suspiciously.   
"I, uh, was just wondering," Amy replied, averting her eyes.   
"Okay, out with it," Trish demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.   
"Does anything escape you?"   
"No," Trish said with a small smile, "now spill it."   
When Amy finished telling Trish what she had heard in the locker room, Trish frowned worriedly.   
"You have to call the police."   
"I will, but first I need to get the tape."   
"Not a problem. I'll get the tape, while you talk to Matt and Jeff," Trish said sternly.   
"Are you sure, I mean what if it's dangerous?" Amy asked in concern. '   
"Trust me, I'll be fine. You just go talk to the guys."   
"Yes mother," Amy said, smiling mischievously.   
"If I'm going to talk to the guys, that means you have to talk to Jeff," Amy said matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over her chest.   
"Alright, alright," Trish said with a sigh.   
"Good, let's shake on it," Amy said.   
Excited and nervous, Amy stepped into the elevator, the butterflies swarming in her stomach. She walked briskly down the hall, her heart pounding in her chest, as she got closer and closer to the brothers' door. So intent was Amy on reaching her destination, she failed to notice the person storming towards her at a brisk pace. Alas, Amy ran smack into Stephanie.   
"Hey, watch where you... Amy!" Stephanie gasped. "What are you doing here?"   
"Oh, I uh"... Amy attempted to brush past her, when Stephanie reached out to grab her arm.   
"Why didn't you give Jericho the low blow, like I commanded you too?"   
"Why does it matter, I did the damage, I got him where it hurts. I mean, after all that is the bottom line isn't it?" Amy challenged.   
"You're missing the point," Stephanie said through gritted teeth. She grabbed Amy's chin and forced Amy to look into her eyes, "It wasn't done my way."   
"And if I don't?" Amy asked defiantly. Timidly, Stephanie backed away a step, intimidated by the fire in Amy's eyes.   
Amy watched, guardedly, as Stephanie's facial expression softened ever so slightly. It was as if a light bulb had gone off in her head. "You like him don't you?" Stephanie probed, her dark eyes glittering.   
"What are you talking about?" Amy replied, Stephanie's implications not fully sinking in yet.   
So lost in their conversation, neither noticed the hotel room door open behind them, slightly ajar.   
Amy gasped, clapping a hand to her mouth, "Oh, you think I'm in love with Jericho," Amy said, laughing. For just a fraction of a second, Amy thought she saw relief in Stephanie's eyes. Amy swallowed hard then took the plunge, "Well, you're right, I am in love with Chris Jericho."   
Two dark eyes peeked through the tiny crack in the hotel room door, his heart taking a plunge as well, after hearing those horrible words spoken. Unable to keep the silent, single tear that wafted down his cheek, he closed the door with a soft click. Amy jerked her head up abruptly, *I thought I heard a door close!* Amy's eyes zeroed in on the Hardy's door, *The sound did come from behind Stephanie, could it have been*...   
"Why you!" Stephanie slapped Amy hard in the face. "That's for disobeying orders!" Stephanie growled, infuriated. Amy closed her eyes for a second, in shock. Partially because she wasn't expecting Stephanie's vicious blow, but mainly because the torrent of memories came flooding back into her mind and soul. Amy opened her eyes only to see Stephanie storming down the hallway once again, only in a different direction this time.   
A triumphant smile slowly spread across Amy's face, "Thanks for the memories Steph."


	10. Somone Else's Arms

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWF or its wrestlers, but sometimes I wish I did. :)  
  
If anyone would like to borrow my story, please ask first, thanks.  
  
I hope you all have a happy holiday!  
  
Chapter 9: Someone Else's Arms  
  
Amy strode purposefully toward the Hardy Boys' door, excitement rushing through her veins. She stopped just short of the door, fear coursing through her heart, *Okay, so I have my memory back, but without Matt it means nothing. She knocked on the door softly, "Guys?"   
Matt opened the door, rubbing his eyes, "What do you want Amy?" he practically snarled. Cringing inwardly, she backed away just a fraction of an inch.   
"I need to talk to you and Jeff." Taking his hand away from his face, Matt focused his red rimmed eyes on her.   
*Oh no!* Amy's mind screamed.   
"Why don't you go talk to Jericho, proclaim your love to him!" Matt spat out, slamming the door in her face.   
"No, oh please no!" Amy cried hoarsely. Clapping a hand to her mouth, she ran down the hall, her red hair flying behind her. The next morning, a bleary - eyed Amy rolled over, yet again knocking her alarm clock off the nightstand. She sat up, her head pounding. *Maybe a nice warm shower will help,* Amy thought to herself. Unfortunately, after little to no sleep, a shower did nothing to increase her alertness, let alone decrease her anxiety. Putting on her extra large nightshirt, Amy became even more distressed as she realized rumors about her and Jericho would spread like wildfire. Despairingly, she flung herself on the bed. "I have to talk to Chris before someon else does," Amy said to herself.   
"Too late," a voice said from across the room.   
"Chris!" Amy exclaimed in surprise, pulling the covers tighter around her.  
"So, I take it that means your memory is back?" he asked, climbing through the open window.   
"Yes, now don't come any closer," Amy exclaimed.   
"Relax darlin, it's not like I haven't seen you asleep in the nude before," Chris said with a wink.   
"Hey, you haven't seen me sleep in the nude before!" Amy protested.   
"Heck no, the only reason I know what you do wear to bed, was because of that one time the airlines accidentally switched our bags. Nice, filmy negligees Amy," he replied with smirk. Chris's eyebrow quirked upward in surprise, "Hey wait a minute, so you do sleep in the nude?" he probed, his mouth hanging open in shock.   
"Weell - hey that's not the point!" she responded defensively. Quickly changing the subject, Amy demanded, "So, why on earth were you out there on my balcony?"  
"Now that we are a couple, I figured I should start serenading," he quipped sarcastically. Chris ducked, narrowly missing the oversized, fluffy pillow Amy threw at him.   
Chris laughed, "Okay, okay, I was only kidding.   
Amy frowned and grabbed the other pillow next to her, hugging it tightly to her chest. "I think Matt heard what I told Steph," Amy said quietly.   
"Chris sat down on the edge of the bed and frowned, "Why don't you just go talk to Matt. Explain to him what happened," Chris replied, stroking her hair.   
Amy shook her head, "I can't, I'm afraid to. Besides, I'd never seen Matt so angry - or hurt. I'm not sure I can deal with that reaction from him again so soon. Not to mention, all I've put Matt and Jeff through..." she trailed off.   
"Hey, I doubt they'll be as harsh to you as you are being yourself," Chris said consolingly.   
"Thanks Chris," Amy said gratefully, giving him a hug.   
"No problem there kiddo." Chris winced as he got up.   
"Are you still sore?" Amy asked in surprise.  
"Well yeah, you hit me kind of hard there, Rambo."   
"I'm sorry I hit you last night," Amy said apologetically. Amy hugged Chris fiercely. Surprised, he gently pulled back from her embrace.   
"So this is what you're like when you don't have P.M.S.," Chris commented thoughtfully.   
"Actually, I do have..."   
Chris covered his ears and made a face, "Uh, I don't want to hear it!"   
Amy laughed, "You're so easy. Now go, so I can finish getting dressed and find the guys," she said, practically shoving him out the door.   
  
Well, it turns out the Hardys were nowhere to be found, because they were spending the day with their Dad.   
"Dad, can I ask you a question?"   
"Why sure son, what's on your mind?"  
"Well, there's this girl I like, but she won't speak to me. I've tried apologizing too, but she won't listen to me either."   
"Does she like you?"   
"I think so."  
"So what'd you do wrong?" Mr. Hardy asked, perplexed.  
"I basically called her a slut."  
Shocked, Gilbert Hardy turned to look at his son. "Son, I've been telling you since the sixth grade not to call women that. Give her some time, if she truly likes you, she'll come around," he said, giving his son a pat on the back.   
Jeff gave Mr. Hardy a hug, "Thanks Dad." Feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders, Jeff leaned back against the swing as father and son watched the setting sun forge with the shimmering lake in the distance. Later that night, Jeff and Matt, accompanied by their father, walked down the tree-covered lane towards their motorcycles.   
Matt turned to Gilbert Hardy and whispered, "Dad, I have a problem, I'm in love with Amy."  
"Why is that a problem?"   
"Because, I think she is in love with Chris Jericho," Matt replied forlornly.   
"What makes you think that?"  
"I heard her tell Stephanie McMahon. What should I do?" Matt asked hopelessly.   
"I thought she had a contract with WWF?"  
"She does," Matt replied sadly, putting his head in his hands.   
"We neglected to tell Amy some important information though - that she did have a right to know, but at the time we were only trying to protect her," Jeff interjected, overhearing the conversation.   
"Boys, I realize you meant well, but you can't keep things from a woman. They need to make a sound choice based on their own judgment, not by finding it out the hard way, from someone else. That, and women have a way of finding things out anyway, then they'll hunt you down for not telling them in the first place."  
Matt and Jeff stared at their Dad blankly, "You're kidding right?" The tortured look on their father's face told them he was deadly serious.  
"Now, we've pushed Amy into the arms of the enemy," Matt finished brokenly.   
"Son, I hate to tell you this, but if she truly is in love with Chris, it's best to let her go, but always try to be there for her. Don't let this tear the two of you apart. Before you head in that direction though, talk to Amy about her relationship with Jericho, and if the situation presents itself, tell her how you feel. There may be more to the situation than meets the eye," he wisely advised.   
"Thanks Dad, I'll try," Matt said, hope shining in his dark eyes.   
Gilbert Hardy enveloped his sons in a tight embrace, "You guys have fun tonight and don't get hurt," he said sternly.   
Smiling for the first time that day, Matt shook his head, "We'll try not to Dad." Matt strapped on his red helmet as Jeff strapped on his yellow one. The brothers cranked up their red and yellow motorcycles, Gilbert Hardy watching fondly as the brothers roared off down the road.   
  
Amy paced back and forth anxiously in her dressing room. "I wish Nora and Shane would hurry back with the police."  
"Don't worry, we have plenty of time. We still have thirty minutes before the match starts," Trish reassured Amy.   
"Stacy wouldn't dare show her face. She knows we're on to her," Amy said fiercely to Trish. Trish nodded her head in agreement, "That's right.  
"  
Apartment complex:  
"I won't dare show at WWF, but we know who will," she replied snidely. The platinum blonde sneered at her captive in the darkness as her masked male counterpart bound the "patsy's," hands and feet, in addition to the blindfold wrapped around her eyes and the gag stuffed into her mouth.   
"By the time she wakes up, it will be all over," he remarked evilly.   
"Let's make haste," the woman replied in a cultured British accent.   
"What are you doing?" her sidekick asked, annoyed.   
"Gearing up for the most important role I'm about to play in my life," she declared, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Are you game?" she asked with a smirk. "Always," he replied. Grabbing her around the waist, he yanked her to him, crushing his lips to hers.  
  
Amy's heart pounded in her chest as the Hardy's music blasted through the speakers. Nervously, she glanced over at Stephanie and Shawn, *I hope Matt will understand what I'm about to do.* 


	11. For the Love of Amy

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWF or it's wrestlers, but sometimes I wish I did, not to mention some of the storylines, whoo! :)   
  
Thanks you all for your reviews, I love the feedback and encouragement! It's greatly appreciated.   
  
A special thanks to my sister, my critic/proof-reader, who patiently puts up with me and reads all my stuff. :)   
  
If anyone would like to use my story, please ask me first, thanks.  
  
Chapter 10: For the Love of Amy  
  
Amy raced down the ramp, along with Stephanie and Shawn, a bright smile plastered on her face. Dressed in her blue, flame tank top and shiny blue pants, she stood outside the ring with Stephanie. Matt and Jeff looked at Amy with sad but uncertain eyes. Unable to look them in the eyes, especially Matt, Amy thought to herself, *I'm glad Shawn is slated to go first. I, I can't fight them yet, maybe not ever!* Amy felt herself grow weak in the knees as she watched Shawn climb into the ring, knowing her time would come soon enough.   
"Wait!" Stephanie cried out, raising up her hand. Shawn stopped, obediently waiting her next command.   
"Amy, get in the ring and fight Matt first!" Stephanie demanded cruelly.   
Amy jerked her head up, "What?! I thought Shawn was fighting Matt?" Amy questioned, panic stricken.   
"Ladies first," Stephanie replied sweetly, a twisted smile marring her face. Reluctantly, Amy ducked under the ropes. Matt's eyes widened as he saw Amy step into the ring.   
"No way, I refuse to fight her!" Matt exclaimed, shaking his head emphatically.   
"Matt, one of us has to and you're the first on the card. Just do what you must, in order to stay in the match, but nothing more," Jeff said urgently. With that, Jeff gave him a shove, pushing him into the ring.   
*Now is my chance, I have to let them know!* Amy thought with determination. Amy and Matt circled each other, ready to grapple. Matt looked into her eyes as she stared into his own, almost as if they were burning a hole right through him. *She knows!* he thought, a surge of hope whipping through his agonizing heart. Amy charged at Matt, putting him in a headlock. He pulled out of it at the same time she released him. Matt smiled, his Amy was back. Jeff looked on curiously, knowing something strange was going on. Watching them carefully, Jeff sighed in frustration, *I just can't put my finger on it.*  
Amy rushed towards Matt and brought her foot up. He grabbed her leg. They seemed to be frozen in time, with no regard to the people around them. Amy stared at him hard, swallowing the lump in her throat.   
"Do it," Matt whispered, "do what you have to." Suddenly, the explosion of noise came rushing back at them. Amy could hear Stephanie screeching in the distance, "Come on, hit him!" Steph pounded the mat furiously.   
"It's okay Ames," he said gently, resisting the temptation to caress her face. Squeezing her eyes shut so tight they hurt, she kicked Matt in the head, sending him sprawling to the mat. With a heavy heart, Amy slowly climbed up onto the turnbuckle to land the moonsault on Matt.   
"Amy, what are you doing?" Jeff yelled at her in disbelief. She looked mournfully at Jeff, "I'm sorry," she mouthed softly.   
Jeff shook his head, perplexed, "I can't let you do this Amy." And with that, he shoved her off the turnbuckle. She fell forward, taking a hard hit to the back, as she slammed onto the mat. Matt slowly started to get up.   
"Jeff what did you do that for?!" he exclaimed angrily, scrambling over to Amy.   
"Matt I had to, she was going to do the moonsault on you." Jeff sighed, running a hand through his blond hair. He was caught between both worlds: Amy, who he loved like a sister, and Matt, not just a brother but his best friend as well. Groaning, Amy punched Matt in the stomach, then struggled to a standing position. Out of the corner of his eye, a hunched over Matt saw Trish racing down the ramp towards them. "Finally," Amy muttered under her breath, blowing a wisp of hair out of her face. Suddenly, she felt her feet being swept out from under her. She looked up from the floor into the leering face of Matt Hardy. Breathing heavily, he glistened with sweat. Jeff's eyes widened in disbelief, *I thought Matt refused to fight her.* Matt leaned in so close to Amy's face, he was a hairs breadth away from kissing her.   
"Matt, what are you doing?" Amy asked fearfully. Matt whirled around, delivering a wicked punch to Shawn. Then both she and Jeff realized it simultaneously, Matt had been protecting her from Shawn, who had come barreling towards her. Amy's secret was out, Steph and Shawn knew that she was just playing them. Seeing that Matt and Amy were okay, Trish raced around the ring straight for Stephanie. Grabbing a hold of Steph's hair, she dragged her into the ring, "You little witch!" she exclaimed.   
"What are you talking about?" Stephanie demanded.   
Trish bulldogged her, "You know exactly what I'm talking about, you were part of the scheme to beat me up and kill Amy!"  
Visibly cowering in front of Trish, Stephanie argued, "But it wasn't my idea, it was Stacy's." Trish looked up to see a few men in blue striding towards them.   
"Tell it to the police," Trish glared, "when you wake up!" Trish grabbed Steph around the neck and did the Twist of Fate on her.   
She stared at the police officers, "I love a man in uniform," Trish said appreciatively.   
Jeff stared at her from across the ring, "Where did you learn that?" he asked in surprise.   
"Last week, Amy taught me," Trish replied proudly.   
"She taught you well," Matt said approvingly, winking at Amy. Amy just blushed and smiled softly.   
Trish sashayed over to Jeff, and stopped short, just in front of the ropes.   
She grabbed the orange netting of his shirt and said, "This is payback." Trish pulled Jeff towards her and passionately pressed her lips to his. Jeff brought his arms over the ropes and around her waist, pulling Trish even closer as he responded to her kiss. The audience cheered and clapped, loving it. Finally, Trish broke away, leaving them both breathless. "We'll talk later," she whispered to Jeff. Trish slid out of the ring and with her head held high, she sauntered back up the exit ramp.   
* If that's payback, revenge will be sweet,* Jeff thought with a grin. The audience looked on the scene in awe as Jeff, Amy and Matt climbed down and strode over to the police officers.   
Stephanie was already cuffed, and Amy heard the police officer droning out her rights, " You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney..."   
"Who do you think you are? Do you realized who I am? I'm Stephanie McMahon, Vince Mc..."   
"It doesn't matter who you are Princess!" Chris exclaimed gleefully, coming up to the group.   
Stephanie's jaw dropped, "How dare you Jericho!" she seethed.   
"Hey, you know what Steph, I never realized how little your mouth is. It seems to be the only thing that seems to be small on your body anymore," he casually commented.   
"I'll have you know Jericho it's the new water bra!" she screamed after his retreating form.   
"Yeah right," he muttered to himself.   
The second cop handcuffed a very shocked Stasiak and read him his rights.   
"What's going on?" Matt and Jeff asked, confused.   
"It's a long story," Amy replied, smiling tiredly.   
"That will have to wait a while Ms. Dumas," a voice said from behind her. Startled, Amy instinctively reached for Matt's hand. A little surprised, he squeezed her hand warmly. His eyes followed where Jericho had retreated to, *I am a bit surprised that Chris didn't stay out here to make sure she was okay,* he thought, frowning.   
"We need you to come down to the police station to give a full report."   
Amy nodded numbly. Seeing her white face, Matt spoke up, "We'll go with you."  
"I'm afraid that isn't possible," the second policeman stated. Jeff frowned, clenching his fists at his sides.   
"It's okay guys," Amy said, placing a calming hand on Jeff's forearm.   
Before Amy could continue, Stephanie spoke up, "This was all a ruse wasn't it? You played me from the beginning Amy Dumas!" Stephanie whispered, venom in her voice.   
"No, not really. Not in the beginning. I had no clue as to who you were, other than what Matt and Jeff had told me about you. All I knew was that you were Vince McMahon's daughter."  
"I don't believe you, no one plays me for a sucker, not anyone," she hissed.   
Amy shrugged, "Fine, suit yourself, but maybe you've already been played for a sucker," Amy finished quietly as the policemen led her and Stasiak away. Hearing Amy's parting comment, deep down, Stephanie knew she was right. 


	12. To the Moon and Back

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWF wrestlers or the storylines.   
  
"To the Moon and Back," is by Savage Garden and is not mine.   
  
If you would like to use the story, please ask first, thanks.   
  
Chapter 11: To the Moon and Back  
  
In a daze, Amy slowly followed the police officers down the hall and into a dimly lit room. Amy gasped in surprise at the other frowning woman on the other side of the plexi-glass.   
"Torrie!" she gasped.   
"You know her?" the policeman asked, turning to look at her.   
Amy nodded, "She and Stacy are friends." A second policeman led out Stephanie and Shawn next. Amy's jaw dropped in shock as a woman police officer brought a frightened looking Stacy out. *You weren't counting on get caught were you?!* Amy thought to herself. She could practically feel her blood boiling. As the police officer turned to her, the range of emotions traveling across her face, did not escape him.   
"We have a full confession from Ms. Wilson and Ms. Keibler," he said softly. "At the time of your accident, Torrie was in the passenger seat of the oncoming car."   
"What?" Amy asked in disbelief. Amy squeezed her eyes shut, searching her memory for something more: She turned her head to look at the car, the windows were very darkly tinted, but she could still make out the silhouette of the driver's head. She remembered a hand on the dashboard, but it couldn't have been Stacey's because she had quite clearly seen two hands on the wheel, thanks to the light of the silvery moon.   
Amy opened her eyes, "I remember. I saw a hand resting on the dashboard, while both of Stacy's hands gripped the steering wheel," Amy explained, smiling triumphantly.   
The officer smiled, "Good." His smile deepened into a frown, "I'm afraid we will need you to testify against them as a witness. Some of your friends may be needed as witnesses as well." Nodding in understanding, Amy swallowed hard and shook her head yes.   
"How did you manage to capture Stacy anyway? I thought she would have been long gone by now?" Amy asked, surprise evident in her voice.   
"We went to the address Ms. Stratus gave us and found Ms. Keibler there, unconscious."   
"Unconscious, why would she be unconscious? She didn't try to commit suicide did she?" Amy asked anxiously.  
"Well, I don't think so, she started to wake up as we pulled into the police department parking lot."  
"That's really strange," Amy said thoughtfully, half to herself.  
"What's really ironic is we found an audio tape in her hotel room, explaining everything. The deputy and I listened to it earlier. We think it's important you hear it as well." His tone grave, he pushed the "play" button.  
  
The next day:  
"I didn't really want to hurt you Matt, but I had to stall until Trish came out as back - up. The moonsault was a last minute decision, because I was expecting a certain blonde to come out," Amy emphasized, giving Trish a look.   
"Hey!" Trish exclaimed, ready to defend herself.  
"She was just taking a few extra moments primping - for me!" Jeff exclaimed, grinning. Trish playfully hit him in the chest.   
"Anyway," Amy continued, "I was hoping, with any luck, the police would be accompanying Trish too. "Thanks for all your help Trish, I really appreciate it," Amy said gratefully.   
"Your welcome, what are friends for," she said with a smile. Jeff, sensing there was a need to express more, between Matt and Amy, got up off the hotel room floor, giving Trish a hand up as well.   
"We'll see you guys later," Jeff said. With his hand against the small of Trish's back, Jeff gently guided her out of the room.   
After Jeff closed the door behind him, Trish turned to him, "You know I happened to stumble on that towel picture of yours. You do know it's posted all over the web, don't you?" Trish asked, her eyes glinting mischievously.   
Jeff ran a hand through his orange hair, "Oh geeze, you surf Hardy web - sites too?!" he exclaimed, embarrassed.   
"Actually, Amy told me about it."   
"Darn, Matt must have told Amy." *In that case, he probably won't mind much when he finds out I told Amy about his belt picture,* he thought to himself with a smile.  
"I think it's cute, I'd like to get to know that more carefree, frivolous side of you," Trish said.   
Jeff smiled, "Really? In that case, maybe I should pose for another one, I mean the chicks do dig me.." he trailed off, a grin splitting his face.   
"Oh know you don't, one chick digging you is enough," Trish replied with mock severity, looping her arm through his.   
"So, does this mean I'm forgiven?" Jeff asked innocently.   
"I suppose so," Trish responded, reaching up to give him a kiss on the lips, "but tomorrow I want you to meet my brother and a little groveling wouldn't hurt..."   
  
"You're not really in love with Jericho then?" Matt asked hopefully.   
Amy shook her head and smiled, "Nope. Actually, I'm in lo..." Amy stopped in mid-sentence as a knock sounded at the door.   
Sighing, Matt got up to open the door, "Jericho!"  
"Matt, I wanted to explain, Amy and I aren't.."  
Matt smiled, "It's okay, I know, she told me all about it."  
"Whew, my job is to call Stephanie a skanky ho, not have people calling me one, it would ruin my reputation," Chris said, relieved. Chris popped his head out of the door as Matt closed it.   
"Okay Amy, keep going, I'm listen..." Matt sighed as he looked over at Amy. Curled up on the floor, she was sound asleep. Gently, Matt picked Amy up and laid her down on his bed. *I guess I'll be bunking with Jericho tonight.*   
  
The following morning:  
Amy awoke to the sound of light snoring. Her eyes popped open, *Okay, whose room am I in?!* she thought anxiously. She turned her head to see Jeff opposite her, his orange hair fanning out all around him on the pillow.   
She got up and tip-toed over to his bed. Leaning over, Amy kissed his forehead, *He looks so innocent, peaceful, just like a little kid,* she thought fondly, as she stroked his hair softly. Just then the door opened and Matt walked in. Frowning, he said stiffly, "Oh, I'll come back later." As he started to close the door, he felt a hand on his arm.   
"Don't be silly Matt. Just because of what you heard   
about Jericho and I does not mean that I'm going to start dating any guy that walks," Amy said in frustration. "Well, all except one," she said softly. So quit being so jealous, and start learning to knock once in a while," Amy reprimanded gently, a smile on her face.   
His frown turned upside down, "Okay," he replied hesitantly.   
Just then the phone rang. *Darn it!* she thought to herself in frustration.   
Her face paled when the person introduced themselves on the phone.   
"What is it, what's wrong?" Matt asked as a bleary-eyed Jeff sat up in bed.   
"The trial is today, they need Trish and I to testify."  
  
The courtroom:  
Nervously, Amy sat down and put her hand on the Bible as the Bailiff swore her in. She relayed the story as best she could. Trish did the same when it was her turn, explaining how Amy had come to her, unsure of what to do first.   
Okay, ladies and gentleman of the court, now let me present one more crucial piece of evidence," the prosecutor stated. The bailiff handed him a small tape player, "This will end all doubt in your mind of Ms. Keibler's innocence!" he exclaimed. Stephanie and Shawn gasped in shock as she heard Stacy's voice on the tape. *She hung us out to dry!* Stephanie thought angrily.   
Amy listened intently, as Stacy's voice took on a British accent. "There are many things my friends don't know about me, one of which is I took a language course in college.   
Well, I can't live with the guilt of trying to kill Amy, so I'm giving myself up. The torture of being in jail pains me so much, that by the time you hear this I should be dead." A gasp filtered around the room. After a pause, Stacy continued, "Stephanie and Shawn knew about my goal, but I swore them to secrecy. They are only accomplices, I hope they don't get too long a sentence. Torrie has been my support throughout this whole ordeal and is just as guilty as I," Stacy's voice replied calmly.  
Torrie jumped up from her seat, "That's not true! Stacy has another partner who was helping her more than I, a man!" Irritated, the police officer behind her, placed his hand on her shoulder and shoved her back down in the seat.   
"That's enough, order, order in the court!" the Judge bellowed.   
"What do you have to say for yourself Ms. Keibler?" he asked.  
For the first time that day, Stacy spoke up, "I didn't do it your Honor, that's not my voice on the tape recorder," she said succinctly. "And who else would you presume it is Ms. Keibler?" the Judge mocked. "You can drop the accent now. Where you're going, you won't be needing aristocracy," he threatened. Confusion in her eyes, she swallowed hard. "I Suppose you're name isn't Stacy either," he mocked.   
"Actually no, my name is Sab..." she stopped, realizing practically the whole room was staring at her open-mouthed. *The accent is real,* raced through her head, but she made up her mind not to say anything more, since it would only invoke more laughs from everyone. *I will not increase my status as a laughing stock,* she thought firmly. The jury walked into the back room to make their decision. After only 10 minutes of deliberation, the jury emerged.   
"Well, what do you have to say?" the Judge asked irritably, wanting to break for lunch.   
"Guilty," they stated simply.   
"Alright Ms. Keibler, I hope you're ready to serve three years in the local prison for attempted murder. As for your accomplices, be prepared to serve a minimum of one year."   
Shawn jumped up, "What! You can't do that!"   
"I just did," the Judge responded bluntly. Take him away!"   
It took two guards to lead an irate Shawn out of the room, followed by an angry McMahon, "Burn me once, shame on you Stacy," Stephanie hissed, "I will seek my revenge." Her eyes shot daggers at Stacy, who was only a few feet away. Stacy shrank back in fear. Both Stacy and Torrie was very subdued as they were led away, almost as if in shock.  
  
In the twilight, in the evening:  
"Well, that's a load of crock! Stacy thinks too highly of herself to do herself in," Chris declared firmly. Forlorn, Chris plopped his chin in his hands, "Besides, now I'll have no one torture. Stephanie was the only one worth making fun of."  
"I agree Chris," Amy said thoughtfully, "something's not right. There's too many holes in the story."  
Chris held up his hands, "Whoa, whoa, I wasn't talking about that, Stacy can stay in jail for all I care."   
"Think about it though, why did she still talk in the British accent? If she's American she wouldn't have to, and what about fingerprints? Did the police ever check the car for fingerprints?"   
Trish spoke up, "They couldn't find the car." Everyone turned to stare at her in surprise. Ignoring the many pairs of eyes on her, Trish continued, "One of the officers, the one who told you about the tape, told me they found no trace of the offending vehicle."  
"You're kidding me?" Amy asked, eyes gleaming. Excitedly, she leaned forward.  
"I wish," Trish said with a shake of her head.  
"So let me get this straight, the person that tried to kill you, you now want to help?" Jeff asked, perplexed.   
"Noo," Amy said slowly, "not exactly. I just think there should be a deeper investigation into the matter."  
Amy rose up out of her chair abruptly, "If you all will excuse me a minute." Taking a deep breath, Amy rushed off the patio of the restaurant and made her way to the front door. Looking up into the night sky, she took a deep breath and ran a hand through her long, auburn tresses. A hand rested on her shoulder. Normally, Amy would have jumped, but instead she whirled around and buried her face in Matt's chest. He wrapped his arms securely around her, surprised.  
"How did you know it was me?"  
"I just knew." Her words were muffled against the softness of his blue plaid shirt.   
"You going to be okay?" he asked, tilting her chin up so he could look into her eyes.   
"There's just so much going on. I'm still in shock that all this even happened. Stacy actually hated me so much she was willing to kill me."  
"The question that keeps plaguing my mind though is why would she want to kill you?" Matt asked innocently.   
Amy laughed, distractedly running her hands across Matt's chest in an attempt to smooth out a few wrinkles in his shirt. Looking down at her graceful fingers, Matt gulped.   
"You."   
Matt looked up at her in surprise, "She wouldn't have gone that far though," he said with a shake of his head.   
Amy stepped away from him, "Yes, she would have. I've seen the way she looks at you. She would have done anything to get you, apparently even murder."   
Matt stared at Amy, unwilling to believe it. He thought back to the first day after Amy's accident - there was so much hatred in her eyes for Amy. Stacy had been chasing him for a long time, but had never attempted to kiss him when Amy was there, until that first day - it was like she knew."   
"She would have gone to the moon and back for you," Amy said quietly, staring down at her hands.   
Matt took her hands in his, "And you don't think I'd do the same for you?" he asked, ever serious. He pressed his lips to her hands, "I would move Heaven and Earth for you if I could." He noticed two wet drops on her cheeks, "Hey, are you crying?" he asked in surprise.  
She shook her head, "Not yet," Amy smiled through the mist showering them. "It's just a little rain."   
Matt took her hand, "In that case, we'd better go back inside before we get drenched."   
Amy shook her head, real tears starting to stream down her cheeks, "I know you would - if you could."   
Smiling, no longer caring that the rain was cascading down on them in torrents, Matt gently slid his hands down her cheeks, and rested his forehead against hers, "I love you Red."  
"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that."   
"I have an inkling," Matt said with a smile, as he bent his head to kiss her. Eagerly, Amy returned the kiss, her hands sliding down his own wet cheeks to his soaking wet shirt.  
"You know," Amy said, pulling back, "I heard about this picture of you wearing nothing but a belt."  
"Aw geeze," Matt ran a hand over his wet face in embarrassment, "Jeff told you didn't he?"  
Amy nodded, smiling, "Don't get mad at him though," she said softly.  
"And why not?" he asked indignantly, a teasing glint in his eyes.   
"You have know idea how many hits that site gets," Amy replied with a wicked grin.   
"Why you!" he growled, chasing after her. She screeched as Matt raced after her, to the restaurant door. "Got ya!" he exclaimed, grabbing her around the waist. She turned around in his arms, linking her hands behind his neck.   
"This feels so right," she murmured, as she rested her head against his chest, just content to listen to the rapid beating of his heart. 


	13. Epilogue: The Honeymoon's Over

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWF or its wrestlers.  
  
If you would like to use the story, please ask first, thanks.   
  
I've had fun writing this story. It's my first complete story that is somewhat of a mystery. As a reader, I enjoy mysteries, always trying to figure out the pieces to the puzzle, and ultimately, to find out who the evildoer is. :) I hope I was able to convey some of this excitement into the story. Thanks for reading, hope you like it!   
  
Epilogue: The Honeymoon's Over   
  
A week later:  
*I can't believe my sister did this to me,* she thought despairingly. *I never thought, I never expected her to do something this sinister.* Lifting her head from her hands, she wiped the tears from her eyes, and stared out through the bars, "This too shall pass and my fate shall become yours."   
  
The young woman sat at the desk and chewed on her eraser tip thoughtfully. She mouthed the words quietly as she wrote, "The honeymoon has been great, but I must move on darling. I have a mission, not to mention in case the police have discovered my little faux pas, I really must depart. I'll always hold a special place in my heart for you, but my heart belongs to another. So, it's best to just forget me - oh, I'll be sending you the divorce papers shortly.  
  
P.S. You really are that damn good.  
Sincerely,  
Your soon-to-be ex-wife. XoXo"  
  
Placing the paper on the bed, she gently kissed her husband on the forehead. Tip-toeing to the door, she opened it, blew him one last kiss, and then she was gone.   
Angrily, his hand shot out, crumpling the paper in fury, "You haven't seen anything yet - darling!"   
  
The End  
  
Look for the sequel in the coming months: "You Think You Know Me." 


End file.
